


Splotches

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [18]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: It was late morning when someone knocked on the door to the Pathfinder’s quarters.





	Splotches

It was late morning when someone knocked on the door to the Pathfinder’s quarters.

“Who is it?” Tao called, causing Jaal to groan.

“Cora Harper.”

Tao carefully untangled herself from Jaal, pulling on some clothes and stumbling to the door.

“Morning, Pathfinder.” Cora said.

“Is there a problem?”

“Not exactly.” Cora chuckled, “You have a meeting with Tann later today, and I wanted to remind you to cover the marks on your neck.”

Tao blushed, her hand shooting to cover it.

“Thanks, Cora. I’ll… keep that in mind.”

As the door slid shut, Tao could’ve sworn she heard Jaal chuckle.


End file.
